Horrible Bosses: Murder of a Womanizing Jackass Liar
by Frostforge44
Summary: Rachel Turner, friends of Nick, Dale, and Kurt, not to mention also the unfortunate victim of an unfair, evil, horrible boss. After one incident crosses over the line, she is instantly enlisted in the insane plot for the four of them to kill each others' bosses. Rated T for language, violence and minor death.


**Well, I have to say that after watching the first and second movie in one day, I fell in love with this movie! I had to write a fanfic about this movie. So, without further ado, I do not own Horrible Bosses. I only own my OCs: My horrible boss Isaac Wilkons, and my poor victim of the horrible boss Rachel Turner. Enjoy!**

**_Nick_**

_I get to work before the sun comes up and I leave long after it's gone down. I haven't had sex in six months with someone other than myself. And the only thing in my refrigerator is an old lime. Could be a kiwi. No way to tell._

_But here's the thing: This is just temporary. Quick story: My grandmother came to this country with $20 in her pocket. She worked hard her whole life and never took shit from anyone. When she died, she had turned that $20 into $2000. That sucks._

_You know why she didn't succeed?_

_Because she didn't take shit from anyone. The key to success-They will not teach you this in business school. -is taking shit. That's what I've been doing the last eight years, and it's all about to pay off._

_I'm this close to getting a big promotion with my own office. Then all the endless hours, and the sacrifice and the shit-eating will have been worth it._

_The only hitch? I work for this guy, David Harken who right now is giving me some fresh shit for being two minutes late. He's a__** total fucking asshole.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dale<em>**

_When I was a kid, people would ask me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I always gave the same answer. I know that sounds weird. Most boys wanna be firehouse chiefs or personal trainers but to me being a husband was, like, the highest calling._

_And thanks to Stacy...that dream's about to come true._

_Unfortunately, no one's gonna pay you to be a husband unless you marry Oprah. So I had to find a job. Now, I always admired dentists. They're smart, they're capable,_

_they keep your teeth healthy. So I went out and I became one._

_Okay, I became a dental assistant. It's basically the same thing. I just make a lot less money. And it would have been the perfect job. If not for one __**evil crazy bitch, D.D.S.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt<em>**

_I love my job. If you ask me, anyone who hates their job has no one to blame but themselves. We make our own destinies, and I've made a sweet one._

_I'm an account manager at a chemical company. I'll tell you, the job has its perks._

_But the real reason I'm here is this guy: Jack Pellit, my boss. The sweetest man I know. He loves me and I love him. Everybody loves him._

_If the worst thing about this job is having to tolerate my boss's _**_dipshit cokehead son_**_, well, it's a small price to pay._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel<em>**

_All my life, the one thing I've loved doing above everything else is arguing. People always said that I would make one badass lawyer, and a damn good one too. I was especially told that when I made every one of my opponents in my high school debate club cry. I've also admired the lawyers that always fought for the little guy. The people who actually worked for their success instead of manipulating the system to steal it from everyone else. So that's what I did. _

_And you know what happened? I went to college, graduated with high honors. I got an internship that pays at one of the best firms in all of L.A. If I got a letter of recommendation from the head honcho, odds are that I would get into any law school I wanted. _

_Well, my first week was fine, but then my eyes were opened to the truth: the conditions there were terrible, none of us get health insurance, breaks are not allowed at all, and most of the workers are slutty bimbos hired by Isaac Wilkons, my __**womanizing jackass liar**__ of a boss. _

_You'd think that someone would've reported him for violations, but any time someone higher up comes in to check things out, Isaac has the place clean and the workers acting all happy to cover it all up. If that's not enough, he throws all of his work onto us so that he can do his 'acts of charity' to cover up the fact that he's a complete jackass. _

_Now, when I first came around, he was decent for about the first twenty minutes. After that, he's been stalking me like a deer looking for any vulnerability. After a while, I told him that I was a lesbian to get him off a back. It wasn't a lie, really. I worked at a lesbian bar during college, but I didn't really realize that until after the first week. But hey, the pay was good, my co-workers and boss were so sweet, and the regulars loved me. Even with my back turned I could tell that they were eye-fucking the shit out of me…where was I? Oh, right. Telling Isaac I was a lesbian._

_God, what a bad move that was._

_All it did was make him want to fuck me even more. If that wasn't bad enough, check this: I need his letter in order to move on and get into law school. The catch? He said that he will gladly give me my letter if I would be his sex slave for one night. Being that I have way too much dignity and pride and that I refuse to become one of his prissy little bitches, I'm stuck here. _

**So yeah. I know that my character's backstory of her horrible boss is a little longer, but I wanted to give you all a grasp of why she's there and why she can't get out of her current situation. Believe me, it will definitely pick up in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
